Bubbly
by boogaloo
Summary: Sweet little fluffy futurefic, drabblish. Haruhi's late home, and Tamaki's having a little baby trouble. BmFFD.


_

* * *

_

I do not own Tamaki Suoh (shame), Haruhi Fujioka etc. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I did, however, come up with a view of their first child, Anna (I say first because I want them to have twin boys XD) named after Tamaki's mother ... but don't think I can take credit for that XD

_**Apologies to Kyasarina... I took so long on actually doing this and it's a drabble.**  
Oh, and I wasn't sure of the honorfific a maid would give her employer... -sama, surely? Anyway, he'll be an American-ised "Mister Suoh". Hehe. __  
_

_Lyrics of "Bubbly" by Colbie Callie. Bit of a songfic. :)_

Again_,_ **_bold italics_ **are lyrics. _Plain italics_ are Tamaki's thoughts.

* * *

"Mister Suoh?"

Tamaki didn't raise his head to the young maid at the door to the nursery, and continued rocking the wooden cradle with his foot, but he answered, "Yes?"

"Your wife just called, sir." That made him look up. The sky had started to complain and groan, threatening a storm. "She said she's sorry she's late and she'll be home soon, and not to worry."

"Thank you," he looked back down to Anna. "I won't."

Lies. Of course he would. It was almost midnight... so Haruhi had gone to work late, and had a case to finish, but still...

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

The heavens gave way and a flash signalled the start of a torrent of rain. Anna stirred, blinking her huge, clear, cocoa eyes and whimpered.

_Oh, crap..._

Tamaki picked her up and looked around for help. The maid had left, and there was no one but him to control a crying baby... Haruhi was so much better at this. In a panic, he grabbed Anna's blanket and wrapped it around her (quite a trick; it was a balancing act just picking it up, and then he had to hold it in his teeth while he readjusted his daughter, who was still wailing. The thought of wool between teeth was always one that made Tamaki's hair stand, like nails on a chalkboard, and he stuck out his tongue a few times, spitting out stray bits of fluff). He carried her to the window and knocked the glass.

"See?" he asked her, cradling her a little. "It can't get us when we're in here."

There was another flash of lightning and Anna howled... perhaps not Tamaki's brightest idea, taking the baby closer to the thing that was making her cry...

He gave a forced laugh to try and calm her down. She stared at him for a moment, the way her mother did when he suggested something like buying some chickens as pets (which he had done, they looked like fun and they were easy to take care of...), and was sure he'd gone insane before she started to complain again.

By this point, Tamaki could barely stand. He was in charge of a crying baby on his own, worrying about Haruhi, who was not only late home, but had to journey through a storm, and now he couldn't stop thinking about chickens, for whatever reason he couldn't remember, and that was annoying him, while the wind whistled and howled...

**_The rain is falling on my window pane_**

He sat with a _flumph _on a soft red couch, putting his head back and bouncing his knees, the blanket stretched across Anna's back in a sort of sling, holding her up. Remarkably, her screeches softened. She smiled, and then started to laugh.

_**But we are hiding in a safer place**_

Tamaki, a little taken aback by his obviously superior fathering skills, grinned as her eyelids drooped and she sank forward, asleep. A thousand cheers erupted in his head, sparklers, a parade, the works, until he decided to wrap her up and sit with her until Haruhi came home.

--

"Tamaki?" Haruhi let her keys drop with her bag, half-apologizing to the maid who picked them up (she hated having even one or two around the house, but she had to admit, they were helpful...) and started to half-run up the stairs, her suit was soaked through with the rain and it restricted her. She promised she'd be home to help him out, and here she was, hours late, the most terrible wife she knew, leaving her husband to-

Haruhi gave a small smile as she opened the nursery door; there, on the couch, was Tamaki, snoring, his arms wrapped around Anna, in just as deep a sleep on his stomach. With a sigh of relief, she took Anna and placed her in her cot, stroking her short chocolate-colored hair for a moment before she went back to Tamaki and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

_**

* * *

**_

I wrote this in half an hour, first draft. You can tell. XD R&R please :)

* * *


End file.
